


Yes to heaven

by jayjayverse



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bonding, Fanart, Identity Porn, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayjayverse/pseuds/jayjayverse
Summary: All started with a clear change of smell, it was subtle, slow in a way that if Janet had not told him he would not have noticed, but after that he just could not help noticing every little sign.





	Yes to heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicasen/gifts).



> Hey! I hope you like this, maybe not what you was expecting but I really loved work on this.
> 
> Not beta reader, sorry for the mistakes in my writing
> 
> Song: [ Yes to heaven ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yvZN8OaPMKk)

Steve does not know Tony Stark very well, for he is just the man who opened his house for a unique group of people and also allows them to have his bodyguard with them without asking for anything in return.

It is the kind of man who remains as a private person, even if when he's the CEO of a company like Stark Industries and most of his life is in the public spotlight. He always seems to know how to stay on the sidelines, although Steve can fully understand, with curious looks and the scrutiny he receives daily or at least has been since Steve come back from the ice.

Even when he first met Stark, he had not been able to avoid looking at the man for too long, until Stark himself smiled at him and said "I lost them" with subtlety, almost as if it did not matter even when his eyes said something completely different. Stark discarded the subject without going into details.

Details that Steve found a little later in the newspapers, where he also found a picture of how his wings would look like, with reddish brown tones and yellow at the tips, were a beautiful wings that almost reached the calf but it went very well with Stark.

And on the other hand Steve knows very well the best creation of Mr. Stark.

Iron Man was completely different from his employer, vivacious, fun and the best friend that Steve had in all this new world, everything about him is incredible, the costume is something that even in the most incredible science fiction stories that Steve had read not even existed, it was not something that even he with a great imagination could have created, it is simply engineering carried to the highest level.

Iron Man can even fly without using his wings, in fact the wings of Iron Man like everything in his body are covered with metal, his wings were not so big and even so Steve loved to see when Iron Man allowed himself to extend them, maybe Iron Man would have noticed it or maybe Iron Man did it without realizing it, showing up for Steve and making Steve feel completely disoriented and full of desires to take the hand of Iron Man, go out the nearest window to fly together and leave well in clear how much Steve admires him and wants to join him, to create a bond.

These are crazy ideas, these are ideas that should not be in Steve's head, since Iron Man has made it clear that he can not create a deepest bond, his secret identity is important and Steve respects him, even when every part of him vibrates because Iron Man let him in.

All started with a clear change of smell, it was subtle, slow in a way that if Janet had not told him he would not have noticed, but after that he just could not help noticing every little sign.

Most of the symptoms were there, only he had been too distracted to see them.

He had started to stockpile bottles of Iron Man's favorite soda on his shelves, but that was not uncommon, after all it was the only thing that Iron Man consumed when he was in team meetings or at any time of connection with the team.

During the meetings they always sat close to each other, but it was normal, they are the team leaders after all.

It is his wings that confirm what Janet had noticed before him, trying to play and touch the wings of Iron Man, even when he does not receive an answer, but he continues to leave some feathers in between the openings of the suit and even with that Iron Man never mentions anything.  
The search for touch is not only a desire for his wings, his hands play an important role even when Iron Man can not feel anything, but there is Steve putting his hands on his shoulder, on the forearm or even once (or maybe twice) in the Iron Man's waist, he wants to feel close to Iron Man.

But what confirmed it completely was when Iron Man was hit by the villain on duty during one of their fights, Steve could feel the blow completely on his ribcage as if he had been hit himself, even a bruise was as strong proof of their bond.

They had started a bond without realizing it and every small part of Steve feels fluctuating and excited.

Iron Man avoids him.

Steve confronts him.

It felt good, it felt right to stand there in front of Iron Man without the hood to hide his face, telling him, showing him and making promises, thinking about the future, talking about them.

Iron Man turns his back on him with a "I can’t".

Steve tries again and tries to convince him that he doesn’t care how he looks underneath the suit or what doesn’t allow Iron Man to show up to the others on the team, anything matter just them.

"I'll take what you want to give me" says Steve "just please"

"I really can’t give you what you want Steve" says the distorted voice of Iron Man, so low it looks more like a strange squeak.

"You do not have to tell me your identity or show me ... " Steve tries once more time "just give us a chance".

There is silence, followed by something like a strange squeak that Steve's experience is a sigh and that only makes each part of Steve fill with hope and another try to be a little more realistic preparing to be thrown out of Mr. Stark's workshop.

The suit begins to retract, it's automatic, every little fiber of Steve is vibrating with emotion as he watches as the pieces of the armor fly off, until he starts to see skin and then the wings go along with the suit, leaving Steve paralyzed, he does not stop looking at how the scars are revealed and how suddenly there is nothing stopping him from looking completely at the man who has been hiding under the suit.

And then all the pieces are connected, Steve just runs out of breath, there looking at him, it's not what he expected, it's not something he was prepared for, but still everything makes sense and Steve wants to be beaten for not having seen it before.  
Tony is looking over his shoulder, with the same look he has seen so many times behind the helmet,

"Literally, I can’t Steve," Tony whispers resignedly.


End file.
